I should've been there
by don't-take-away-the-music
Summary: Austin and Ally have a She became pregnant wen she was 18, and he just ran four years later they meet eachother they will fall for eachother, but will their child be happy, about Austin showing up?
1. Chapter 1

**hey every body.**

**This is my first fanfic.**

**I hope you like it.**

**REMEMBER: I'm dutch, so English isn't my best class (dutch isn't as well).**

_I should've been there._

Austin's POV

I ran away, when ally told me she was pregnant, she already looked like she had to hold back tears, and I did nothing, I proberbly just made it worse. Now four years later, I don't know anyting about my child, just that he or she is/was alive.

And not for the first time I think: "I should've been there."

Ally's POV

He just ran away, you expect that I hate him right? well your wrong. If I meet him again today, and he wanted to go back together, I would do that.

Nobody's POV

And that's were our story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do _NOT_ own Austin and Ally, but I wish I did!**

Austin's POV

I GOT TRIPPLE PLATINUM, okay that were songs Ally wrote for me, but she already has the credits.  
Dez and I decided to go to this new club, and I don't know how, but I just knew that there was anything special going to happen.

_In the Club  
_

"JO Austin, do you see that girl over there? Thats Trish, and the girl on her side, Ally,  
Shall we go talk to them?"

"I dunno, Ally proberbly hates me."

"Trish said she doesn't."

"Okay, but if something goes wrong, Call 911!" **(AN: In the Netherlands is the emergency number 112)**

"Don't worry."

Ally's POV

It was kinda boring in the club, but I was with Trish, so yeah...  
These two boys came over to us: one readhead, and one blonde.

"Wait Trish, who are those boy's?"

"Austin and Dez."

Before I knew, I was cough by a big bear hug, of Dez.

"Hey Ally, Long time not see", Dez said.

"I've missed you too Dez", I said

"Hey alls" Austin Said

"Hey Ausin"

"Can we catch up one time? and how is my child? I wanna meet her."

"That would be Awesome! She is great. and I think I can come some time."

"That would be AWESOME. I feel sorry I left you alone back then, I should've been there."

The night wasn't as boring as I expected it to be. I've always loved Austin but seeing him again, just make it more, I think he has grown up.

_Next morning_

"Hey Liz, how was it with your grandmother? Guess who is comming this afternoon?"

"Hi Mummy, I was awesome, and I dunno."

"It's your daddy"

"Oh, the one who isn't here all the three years of my life?"

"Uuhm yes, do you have another one? He feels bad for leaving us."

"I don't want him here."

"Sweetie please try to be nice, at least try to get to know him, you don't know his part of the story, maybe he was just scared."

"Okay, but just because your my mummy and you want it."

"Thats why I try."

_The doorbell rings_  
"Hey Austin."

"Hi Alls."

"Meet your Daughter, Lizzy May Moon, or for short Lizzy or Liz."

"Hey Liz"

"Hey, your my daddy but actually, I don't want any men here, but I will give you a change, just because your my daddy and my mummy wants me to give you a change." Liz Said

"Okay, Liz thank you." Austin said

Austin's POV

Liz, she doesn't like me yet, but why should she, I should've been there, I left them alone, I realy still like Ally.

Liz POV

He doesn't seem as the jerk as I expected, I'm still mad at him, but I will give him a change, I know that mommy and daddy, realy still like eachother, but they just don't see it.

**yo dearest readers (I don't know much or less). I know I just started, but I won't update the upcomming week, because of the testweek at school. after that I have realy much time**

**xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry guys for the long wait, but I had a test week, and when I updated my file got lost, so please don't kill me or hurt me, I WANNA LIFE PLEEEAAASE I BEG YOU.**

Chapter 3

Austins POV

I was falling for Ally.

I should've been there, right now, my child hates me, and I'm falling for ally AGAIN.

My love for her was never gone.

Ally's POV

I'm falling for Austin…

I always loved him, if he was here or not, I always loved him.

"Mummy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Do you still love daddy?"

"I don't know"

"I think you two both still love eachother."

"do you really think that?"

"Uhm yeah… the way he smiles at you, and the way you smile at him, duh…"

"I dunno."

"Mummy it's true, just go talk to him, I don't like him right now, but I can try."

"Okay, sweetie."

Ugh… great, I just had a love talk with my daughter AND SHE IS THREE!

"Uhm, Austin?"

"Yes Ally?"

"Do you still love me?"

"Phfff, no, I don't… yes."

"Okay, I still love you too, I think we should go back together."

"You think we should, I mean it's fine with me, but I left you and Liz alone."

"Austin, its okay, we're back together."

**Lizzy's POV**

"Liz, come here, mom and I wanna tell you something."

Oh no there we go, that person just walked in an yeeeeess, they're back together, but yeah, I should listen.

"Yes Mommy, Daddy."

"We're back togheter, like you said to me."

"Liz, I know you don't like me AT ALL right now, but please listen to my part of the story: I was scared, first I saw your mom, almost crying, then she was pregnant and then she cryed, I ran away because I needed time to think, and when I was done tinking, I lost yur moms phone number, and I was like really upset."

Wow he really had a story, he was scared, he really wanted to see me, I think I should forgive him.

"daddy?"

"yeah sweethard."

"I forgive you."

I saw his face and I saw really really many smiles in my life, but this was the biggest, I've ever seen…

**I promise, I'm gonna update ASAP**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey,**

**I'm so so sorry I didn't update, but I had a really busy time.**

**I didn't pass this grade because I had problems with my development (I don't know if it is the right word), at some point I was already 18, and I'm younger than 18 (but I'm not gonna say my age, but I'm older than 12), and at some points I'm 12. I've been bullied a bit BY MY FRIENDS this year, so I couldn't like, become better with the points I was 12 in, and that affected my notes, my finals weren't to bad. I already could read when I was 2, and I could talk whan I was 6 months, so it was like, I was futher in that points but I'm not so far in some other points.**

**Okay, I do not own anything but the storyline.**

Austin's POV

SIX MONTHS LATER

I felt like I was the happiest person in the world of happy persons, I had my daughter, my girlfriend. But I couldn't see what came next.

I walked in the street.

"AUSTYYYY" someone squeeled

Ugh there we go.

"Cassidy, not now, I have girlfriend an a daughter." I said

"But Austy, no one has to know."

"Cassidy, I don't want to."

"Hmmm, alright, than, are you okay, with Ally talking to Dallas who is obviously flirting with her?"

"What, no."

"See what happens than."

I saw Ally trying to get rid of a flirting Dallas

Meanwile Ally's POV

"Hey Alls."

"Ugh, Dallas, what do you want."

"Us back togheter."

"Not gonna work."

"Look Alls, I'm sorry I left you alone, with Liz."

"No Dallas, I don't wanna hear it, you cheated on me with Cassidy, and Kira, and Brook, so, no, I don't want to get back togheter, and by the way, I'm back togheter with Austin, Lizzy, gave him permission. I know she hated you."

Then he started flirting, and I started to try to get rid of him.

Then Austin came to stand next to me

"Come Alls, we have to go do, euhm, the laundry."

"Yes."

Thanks god

"Cassidy is back, and tried to get back together with me."

"So did Dallas."

"We have to look out, and trust eachother."

Meanwhile Dallas' POV

I liked Cassidy, but she will never get back to me, I had to help her to get Austin, then I could get my 2nd choice, Ally.

Meanwhile Cassidy's POV

I liked Dallas, but he will never get back to me, I had to help him to get Ally, then I could get my 2nd choice, Austin.

"How did it go."

"Not well, Austin came, and took her away, and with you."

"Austin, went to Ally and yeah, you know the other part."

**Make me the most happy girl in the world of happy persons, and Review**

**ThatGirlYouLuuv:**

**I had like the same thing, read the thing above, perhaps, you're right but, I don't think I'm gonna change it, It's my first FF…**

**Blizzard20:**

**Dankje, ik hoop dat je snel update.**

**(thanks, I hope you update soon)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Cassidy's POV

"Well okay, we have to do something, before, they leave us!" I said

"You're so right."

Meeaan I'm a good actress.

"Perhaps, it's a good idea to fake date?" I asked, maybe he would fall for me in process.

"Yeah, maybe we should."

Dallas' POV

I agreed, maybe she would fall for me in process.

Cassidy's POV

-a few hours later-

I wrote in my diary **(A/N important, keep this diary in mind, it'll come back, later)**

_Dear diary,_

_Today, Dallas and I worked together, I liked him for a long time, but he wants to go back togheter with his old girlfriend Ally Dawson._

_So we tried to flirt with Austin and Ally, (I know Austin is my 2__nd__ choise, but Dallas is NEVER going to like me, EVER)_

_So I suggested "fake dating" he agreed, I tought: maybe he will fall for me in process_

_And I saw Ally today at the mall, I told her, that I like Dallas, she won't tell anyone but Austin, and she promised she gonna help me._

_Lots of love_

_Cassidy_

Dallas' POV

I walked down the street when I saw Austin, walking down the street. He saw me to.

"DALLAS" he screemed

"yes, Austin"

"Stay away from my girl."

"Okay,"

"Or else.. wait what?"

"I said okay."

"Yes but why?"

"I don't like Ally, well, she is my 2nd choise, I like Cassidy, and I'm a bit of an Auslly shipper."

"Oooh, okay, can I tell Ally?"

"okay, but don't tell to anyone else."

**I'm so sorry this chapter isn't longer.**

**I will try to update again, but next week I won't be able to update.**

**Should I do more of these Cassidy/Dallas POV chapters?**

**Check out my new one shot, Am I happy now.**

**And review:**

**Review Reply's**

**Guest:**

**Okay, you can say that, cause that is your opinion, your free to out that, but if you don't like my story, just don't read it. ;)**

**nerdychick316:**

**Aaw thanks, I love your story's too 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, as I promised.**

**New chapter, I hope you like it!**

**I do not own ANYTING, but lizzy, and the piece of the song, I put in here**

Austin's POV

that night –

Ally and I went to bed, we lay down and cuddled, After a silence for a while Ally said:

"I saw Cassidy today, she said she liked Dallas and that you are her 2nd choice."

When I heart that, I remembered something, Dallas said technically the same thing about Cassidy and Ally

"Dallas said technically the same thing about you and Cassidy, and I had to help him."

"I have to help Cassidy too."

"maybe we can help them together."

"Yeah we should do that"

Ally's POV

I had a plan

"Austin?"

"hmm?"

" I have a plan, maybe I can write a song about them."

"that's brilliant."

-that afternoon-

Oooh we, met eachother well.

But you guys, said you wanna go back to us.

Open now your eyes, see that you guys like eachother now…

I decided to do ONLY the chores.

I saw Austin wasn't there yet.

Liz should wake up soon, from her sleepy hour.

I heart crying, Liz was now, very clingy to Austin, she always wanted him to be there when she woke up.

"Hey, sweetie, how are you doing?"

"Daddy, I WANT DADDY"

"Daddy isn't here yet, but mommy is here."

"But I want daddy."

When I tried to pick her up, she kicked me, and punched me, and she even bit me (told ya it was rated T).

"Okay, that's enough, you are gonna get a time out!"

"noooooooo, no, no" she screemed

I put her in the little room, were she always had her time out.

Hours later, when Austin came home, he saw me and asked:

"Ally, sweethard, what happened?"

"Lizzy, when she woke up, she wanted you, I told her, that you wasn't here, and when I tried to pick her up, she kicked me, and punched me, she even bit me."

"where is she now?"

"she has a time out."

"I'm gonna get her, we need to have a serious talk with her, this isn't the first time, she's like this"

-a bit later-

"okay, Lizzy, what happened to you, why are you like this." He asked

"I don't wanna lose you."

"So, your plan is to kick me and every thing. And screem at me?" I asked

"No, sorry mom."

"Lizzy, when something happens to me, you, and momma, are the first ones who, get to hear it." He said

"Liz, the next time, can you please ask where daddy is, and not just screem at me, it makes me feel unwanted."

"But I love you mommy."

"Liz, we both love you, but if you, love me, don't punch me the next time, okay?"

"okay" she said, and came in for a hug, we had a big family hug.

**I wrote the piece of the song in this chapter, it's not my best work, but I try. I hope you liked it!**

**I'm sorry, I just don't think, that there are much more chapters of this story. But there are still at least four more chapters, maybe even more **

**nerdychick316:**

**yeah, I love sealed by a paper clip, and of course I'm gonna keep auslly together. I like it that you like my story**

**Queenc1:**

**All of you reviews, thanks, I like that you like my story.**

**I'm sorry I won't be able to update of someting, for the next week, because I'm going to sailschool (I'm not going to camp there, because I sleep at my Grand mothers house).**

**here are some points I will put in my story the next time:**

**Austin and Ally singing the chorus to Dallas and Cassidy.**

**Cassidy, forgets her Diary, at a restaurant.**

**Dallas Finding the diary.**

**I had this idea for a new story, you can tell me if you like it:**

_**Since Kira and Austin are daiting, Austin totally ignores his friends.  
And never shows at all of their meetings, and takes Kira and her friend on a date that should be for team Austin.  
When he doesn't show up at Ally's birthday and thinks about it, a few days later, team Austin talks to Austin, and they don't see what comes next.  
Will team Austin stay, team Austin, or will it be team Ally.  
There will a time skip over years in the middel of the story...**_

_**What do ya think?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey my dearest readers,**

**Sorry for the long wait, I was a week at sailschool WITHOUT wind, so is was kinda funny…**

**I only had my phone, and I can't update at my phone.**

**Sincerely**

**Don't-Take-Away-The-Music**

Ally's POV

Phone call:

_Ally/__Trish_

_Hey Trish_

_Hey Ally, whats up?_

_Can you please watch Liz tonight, Austin and I have a date._

_Sure, what time do you bring her_

_At 8, but we come and get her back tomorrow, cause who knows what we're gonna do_

_Ugh Ally I don't need those details, but okay, you can take her back tomorrow._

_Serious, I dunno what we're gonna do, he only said we wouldn't be home until twelve at night_

_Ooooooh!_

_Yeeeaaah! But hey, Trish gotta go, I need to dress, sexy and fancy, he said._

_Bye!_

I decided to were a skimpy, black strapless dress, just above my knee, and black stiletto's. I did my hair in a grace Kelly role, and put on my make up.

It was already 8.

She went down stairs, and saw Austin waiting, with Lizzy in his arms.

"Come on sweetie."

after the date

It was amazing, he arranged a romantic dinner, at the beach, so romantic, and sweet. There is some more, I went out, without a ring, and came back with a ring, YES HE DID! EEP.

After the date, we laid on bed, after a full make-out session, things followed others…

Next morning

Last night was amazing, I love him so much.

"Good morning sweethear."

I said kissing his lips.

"You know, we should do those things more often.'

"duh!"

After we ate our breakfast, we went to take Lizzy, from Trish, and went togheter to melody diner, we knew, Cass and Dallas were there.

Cassidy's POV

I saw Austin and Ally and their child, come in, so I kissed Dallas.

Ally took place behind the piano and sang this song:

*see a couple of Chapters ago*

_Dear diary_

_Today something weird happened, A+A came into melody diner._

_Alls sang a song. I didn't know what it was about._

_Surely not about Dallas and me._

_I lo… euhm like him so much_

_Bye_

_Cassidy._

Then I said bye to Dallas and the others and went home.

Dallas' POV

Cassidy left,

Hey, she forgot her diary.

**What is Dallas going to do?**

**Oh please we all know…**

**Sent in names, **


	8. Chapter 8

**I have to excuse myself again, Monday I igo to switserland, to "Les Crosets" at the French part of switserland. Last year I went to, but now my uncle I going with us. Serious, if you ever come in switserland, you have to go to the chocolate factory (you can also go with the train from montreux) in Gruyere, and also to the cheese factory in pringy. And in montreux, is a statue of… FREDDY MERCURY!**

**You also have to go to ****Martigny, that's just awesome.**

**OKAY… I talk to much, ON WITH THE STORY**

**I do not own anything.**

Nobody's POV:

Dallas took the diary to his house, while thinking if he should open it.

Dallas' POV:

I can open it and see if she likes me.

No Dallas, no, you shouldn't, it's a personal diary, not a bestseller.

But it would be intresting, maybe, she likes me.

No NO NO, Dallas, if you read the diary, and read that she likes you, she will get to know, and she will hate you.

Ye-es, but she won't know

How do you know

Euhm, I dunno

Exactly

But I'm gonna open it

_Dear diary,_

_Today, Dallas and I worked together, I liked him for a long time, but he wants to go back togheter with his old girlfriend Ally Dawson._

_So we tried to flirt with Austin and Ally, (I know Austin is my 2__nd__ choise, but Dallas is NEVER going to like me, EVER)_

_So I suggested "fake dating" he agreed, I tought: maybe he will fall for me in process_

_And I saw Ally today at the mall, I told her, that I like Dallas, she won't tell anyone but Austin, and she promised she gonna help me._

_Lots of love_

_Cassidy_

She likes me.

O my god!

I closed the diary

I shouln't read more, I already knew what I wanted to know.

Next Day:

"Hey Cass"

"Hey Dallas"

"You forgot your diary."

"Oh, thanks god, you found it, I already lost it."

"I may, or may not, maybe, have read 1 diary entery, and I like you too."

"Oh really!"

"Yes!"

"Nice, I'm not happy you read my diary, but I will forgive you on one condition."

**Baby names, I need baby names, I already thought about some;**

**First Names:**

_**Girls:**_

**Emily **

**Avery**

**Caroline**

**Emma**

_**Boys:**_

**Michael**

**Antony**

**James**

**Ashton**

**Review Reply's:**

**Nerdychick316:**

**Really huh, **

**So smart! NOT…**

**I'm glad you liked it.**

**You're a nice follower, awesome writer to.**

**Queenc1:**

**Thanks **

**melitza253r.s;**

**Soon enough? :D**

**kickfan848:**

**Thanks **

**Thank you guys for the reviews, I kinda let you guys alone, sorry for that.**

**I'm gonna try to update tomorrow.**

**I'm sure ASAP!  
Love you guys**

**GRTZ**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh here I am again!**

Ally's POV

**Trish/**_**Ally**_

**Hey alls, can I come over, with dez, we need to tell you something?**

_**Sure, cyasoon**_

"Trish and Dez are coming over"

"okay sweetie!"

Austin and I moved in together, I'm so happy.

When trish and dez are there

"okay, what do you guys wanna tell" I asked.

"Dez and me are dating"

"aaaawee that is so cute" I squeal

"what since when?" Austin aked

"couple of weeks ago." Dez said

"But there is more, I'm pregnant with dez' baby." **(a/n : HA didn't see that one coming huh?)**

"aaaaaaaaawe" I squeal again

**Sorry this is a reeaaly short one**

**I hope you liked it, and there is more to come**

**But I dunno if I'm gonna post today, again, cause it already did that.**

**GRTZ**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 already!**

**OMG this goes so fast!**

**Okay I want to say something; **

**I've got these comments like, "your story is bad." And "everytime you update, your story get worse."**

**What I want to ask, is my story really that bad?**

**And to say, if you dislike my story, you shouldn't read it.**

**Okay, Names:**

**Girls:**

**Melody**

**Emily**

**Avery**

**Caroline**

**Emma**

**Janey**

**Boys:**

**Michael**

**Antony**

**James**

**Ashton**

**Chase**

**Jason**

**KEEP SENT IN NAMES!**

**OKAY… on with the story**

**I do not own, anything but the story line, and Lizzy May Moon,who ISN'T based off a person!**

Ally's POV

2 months later

Trish stopped puking, and is now just really angry at Dez some times, I mean, they have a happy relationship, but when Trish has mood swings… lets just say, I always keep the extra bedroom prepared for Dez, I mean, he is Austin's best guyfriend HE DESERVES TO LIVE!

I kept puking, and I didn't have my periode lately, I mean, the last time was 2 weeks ago.

Austin and I bought 3 pregnancy tests, all negative. But this isn't normal.

"Hey Honey" Austin said

"Hey" I said while kissing him "We have to go to a meeting, after we bring Liz to my dad, remember?"

"Yes honey."

"Come on Liz, Lets go to grandpa."

"No,"

"what did you just say to mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Well done."

Austin's POV

Okay, I may or may not have said to Lizzy, that she isn't allowed to say no against Ally, so what? She isn't herself, if she hears no, she will explode, and that isn't nice for anyone.

We were in the car after the meeting, it went good, I'm so happy Ally is my songwriter again.

I didn't see the road good because it was raining.

First I heart a peep, like car wheels slipping on the road, than I heard a bang, and than I heard a scream, and everything went black.

I woke up in a white room, I saw that Ally laid on the other bed in the room, she was still sleeping.

"Oh, mister Moon, great you woke up"

"Wha-wha-what happened, you were in a car crash, you were in a coma for like 3 months, your wife still is, and don't worry, everything is alright with your baby."  
"you mean Lizzy."

"no the baby your wife is pregnant with."

"I didn't know, we did take tests."

"they always can't be right."

Ally's POV

I woke up.

I heard the conversation Austin had with the nurse.

I'm pregnant, wow, that's not totally unexpected.

I open my eyes.

"I know, I've heard it." I say

**What did you think?**

**KEEP SENDING IN THOSE NAMES**

**R.R.:**

**Nerdychick361:**

**Thanks and, that names are great!'**

**brennan1299R5:**

**Okay, you can say that, it's you opinion, but just don't read my story.**

**melitza253r.s:**

**here you go, but you maybe have to wait next week, i dunno if there is WIFI on the mountain in swizerland, I mean there should be, but maybe gramma's neighbours forgot to put it on.**

**Greetz**

**I love you guys**


	11. Chapter 11, 2 important AN's

**HEEEY,**

**Here I am with chapter 11.**

**I'm so so so so sorry I didn't update so long.**

**Internet decided to give up on me just when I wanted to update.**

**Girls names:**

**Melody**

**Melanie**

**Jacey**

**Kacey**

**Rachel**

**Ashley**

**Avery**

**Emily**

**Caroline**

**Emma**

**Janey**

**Boys names:**

**Gary**

**Joseph**

**Jacob**

**Adam**

**Michael**

**Antony**

**James**

**Ashton**

**Chase**

**Jason**

**Brandon**

Ally's POV;

"Miss, can you please let us alone for a little while?" I asked

"sure, can I do anything else for you?"

"Nope, not right now."

She left

"Austin, what do you think of it?"

"It's just so unexpected, I didn't know."

"me to, but I'm happy, and I love this child, no matter who or what he or she is."

"me to."

At that moment Trish and Dez came in whit Lizzy.

"We have to tell you guys something." I said.

I looked at Austin

"I'm pregnant."

"Liz, your gonna be a big sister."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes."

"OH."

"don't you like it?"

"Well…"

**HA, cliffhanger.**

**Okay from now on, you can vote for the names.**

**You can also vote for the gender, I will decide it, but you can help me."**

**Okay, I have a question.**

**I am thinking of doing a Dutch story.**

**I will also put the English translation up, but the original will be dutch.**

**Should I do that?**

**It will be a lot easier for me, and maybe, when I translete it to English, it will be a lot better than this one.**

**And you can learn some dutch, if you want to.**

**The summary will be this:**

**Austin goes on tour and Ally doesn't go with him**

**On tour he meets a girl he likes, who says Ally stole her songbook and songs.**

**Austin becomes so mad at Ally that he fires her to be his songwriter, and hires Avery.**

**Avery can't write songs, he says to Trish and Dez that they are not allowed to speak with Ally anymore. So they leave him too, will every messed up thing be cleaned up?**

**Auslly**

**R.R.:**

**nerdychick316:**

**Tnx, now you can vote!**

**If I forgot your review **

**I'm so so so sorry.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys,**

**I decided to update twice today.**

**Girls names:**

**Melody**

**Melanie**

**Jacey**

**Kacey**

**Rachel**

**Ashley**

**Avery**

**Emily**

**Caroline**

**Emma 1**

**Janey**

**Boys names:**

**Gary**

**Joseph**

**Jacob**

**Adam**

**Michael**

**Antony**

**James**

**Ashton**

**Chase**

**Jason 1**

**Brandon**

**I do not own anything, but the storyline and Lizz.**

Ally's POV

"well, I like it, but does that mean that you're gonna love me less?"

" Oh no, sweetheart, I've been with you your whole life, ofcourse I still love you, and the baby doesn't come for another four months!" I said

"But Daddy, he's only been here for a little while."

"Oh, sweetie, I love you, you and your mom are the most important things in my world, and when the baby is born, You the baby and your mom are the most important things in my life." Austin said.

They left.

"Weird huh, now I think about it I really begun showing, just that day. Weird we didn't reconise it." I said

"Yeah, now you say so, its true."

**Guys I'm so sorry for all the short chapters, but hey, the story is into more pieces, and I'll update sooner, the story will have more chapters, and you'll be more excited for it to come up.**

**Allright now sould I do that dutch story, or shouln't I?**

**Review Reply's**

**queenc1:**

**tnx, you're the best.**

**Bye cyanext time**

**xoxo**


	13. so so so so sorry AN, I need your help

**Hey,**

**I'm so so so sorry, I didn't update in, like, forever…**

**But I really didn't have the time, and now school started again…**

**I'm sorry for the peeps who thought this was a chapter.**

**Girls names:**

**Melody**

**Melanie 1**

**Jacey**

**Kacey**

**Rachel**

**Ashley**

**Avery**

**Emily**

**Caroline**

**Emma 1**

**Janey**

**Boys names:**

**Gary**

**Joseph**

**Jacob**

**Adam**

**Michael**

**Antony**

**James**

**Ashton**

**Chase**

**Jason 1**

**Brandon**

**VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE**

**Please give me your ideas, I have a writers block, but I'll start another story, a dutch one. But I'll translate it into English.**

**I'll try to update sooner, but now my phone on the computer, so now I have to work with the compu…**

**GRTZ**

**PS I don't think this story will be much longer, unless you guys come with some ideas…**

**PPS I need your help, there is this story, that gave me inspiration, but I don't know the name, here are the deeds: Austin and Ally broke up, Austin and Ally are participating at a new programm: the batchelor: Ally doesn't know that Austin is the celebrity, and Austin doesn't know that Ally joins the programm, Ally wins. In one of the sequels they're going to get married. **


	14. Chapter 13

**Hoi hoi hoi,**

**I'm so so so so sorry, that I didn't update.**

**Please help me to find that story for that authors note…**

**Okay, this is the beginning of the end of the story…**

**I'm sorry, but I won't do a sequel…**

**VOTE-VOTE-VOTE-VOTE-VOTE-VOTE-VOTE-VOTE-VOTE-VOTE- VOTE-VOTE**

**Girls names:**

**Melody**

**Melanie 1**

**Jacey**

**Kacey**

**Rachel**

**Ashley**

**Avery**

**Emily**

**Caroline**

**Emma 1**

**Janey**

**Boys names:**

**Gary**

**Joseph**

**Jacob**

**Adam**

**Michael**

**Antony**

**James**

**Ashton**

**Chase**

**Jason 1**

**Brandon**

**VOTE-VOTE-VOTE-VOTE-VOTE-VOTE-VOTE-VOTE-VOTE-VOTE- VOTE-VOTE**

**I do not own anything, but the storyline and Lizz.**

**GRTZ**

Ally's POV:

I was 8 and 3 weeks along… I feel heavy…

Next day:

I stood up from the chair I was in, and tried to lift a box,

"hohoho, sweetie, lemme do that." Austin said.

"Austin I'm not due for another week, I'm pretty sure I can do that."

Than I felt pain.

"Aaah," I said in a high voice… "What was that?"

Oh and did I mention, that I was in a coma when Liz came?

I saw Austin looking confused at me.

"what was what?"

"that wave of pain that came over me."

"I don't kn… sweetheart why does it look like your pants are wet?"

"I think I'm in labour…"

"but it's the second time, you're used to it right now huh."

"I was in a coma…"

"oh.."

"aaaaaaaaaah."

"Sweetie, I think you should go to hospital."

"Okay…. Aaaaaaaah, please drive me to hospital right now."

"Okay sweetie, go to the car, I'll be with you after I pick up liz."

~_in hospital~_

I'm in hospital now and I am NOT feeling well. My delation is on 7 right now, so I'm almost there.

"Liz, come here sweetie."

Lizzy gets of Austins lap and climbs on the bed.

"Do you know whats happening?"

"no, can you explain to me."

Austin comes an sits behind my head.

"you know that you were in my tummy for a really long time, right?"

"yeah, I know."

"and you also no, that I was in a coma when you came, huh, so I didn't experience the pain, but I couldn't hold you first either."

"yeah, why?"

"Lizzy, your our little butterfly, an matter what happens, you always will stay our little butterfly, no matter how old you will be." Austin said.

"Lizzy, little butterfly… the baby's are in mummy's tummy and are about to come out."

At that moment, Trish, Dez and our parents came into the room…

~at dialation 10~

"Okay, she's ready to give birth, everyone must leave the room, only the father can be here."

To half an hour later Austin and I both had, a beautiful baby in our arms.

Melanie Emma Moon and Jason Ashton Moon

**Allright,**

**Next chappie is the last chappie, in that chappie auslly is going to get married, and there is going to be another happy happening…**

**Bye…**

**And remember help me find that story…..**

**PLEASE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is the last chapter…**

**Sorry guys…**

**But I'm gonna post my other story, on tour, in English.**

Austin and Ally did end up, getting married. It was a beautiful beach marriage. Lizzy was the flower girl.

Trish and Dez called their baby Jacey Caroline.

**Sorry for the shortie.**

**But I'm not really feeling it.**

**Cya in OT in English or if you're dutch, LEES ON TOUR, MIJN ANDERE VERHAAL!**

**GRTZ**


End file.
